


Love, Pain, Guilt, Death, and Resignation

by LullaMasen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, R plus L equals J, Robert's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullaMasen/pseuds/LullaMasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Rhaegar loved his Lady Lyanna, and thousands died for it. Ned Stark only wanted his family back in Winterfell. Love , Pain, Guilt, Death, Resignation have taken over the Tower of Joy. Lyanna and Rhaegars’ song of Ice and Fire remained unknown. Instead the minstrels sang about the tragic fate of the maiden wolf and the evil Dragon Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Pain, Guilt, Death, and Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for the grammar mistakes.

_**Love and recklesness have taken over the tower of joy**_.

No protocol, no manner, no septa or master of whisperers, no mad king or delicate wife to worry about. No volage betrothed or ambitious father. Above all: no expectation or pressure. All was left were themselves: a bare and freed Lya ,a carefree Rhaegar. Accompanied by uncontained laugh, smile, music, dares, sword dances and horse race on the Dornish hills. No crown prince nor soon to be bride.

Ah Young hearts and foolish mind !

The northern she wolf was made of fire, blood boiling at everything, fierce minded and quick tempered.

The dragon prince was cold like ice, only melting at the sight of blue roses and her smile.

Fire and blood they said. A song of Ice and Fire, for true. This prophecy kept the Crown Prince on edge all his life.

And time passed by, yet Dorne stayed the same. Everything has changed though; alas there was no turning back. Valar Morghulis, all men must die, sooner than later. The dornish sandstorm didn’t impede the raven to arrive to the Tower Joy. Black ravens bringing somber news. No more smiles, no more horse ride or swords training. Only a rebellion, deaths and a baby at stake.

_**Guilt, yes deep Guilt has taken over the tower joy.** _

Lyanna stared blankly at the window, wondering how come things had turned out this way. Her beloved Brandon has died, Father too and thousands of men along with them.

**_Pain, yes sharp Pain has taken over the tower joy._ **

Labor pain that she accepts dutifully to punish herself for the wrong they have done together. She prayed the Old God for a painful death, because that’s what she deserves.

 ** _Death, yes bittersweet Death has taken over the tower joy_**.

Death called the three kings guards and the Stark banner men. Rhaegar’s ghosts lingered nearby to grasp what was left of their happiness there, the blue roses of Winterfell and Lyanna. The same naive, foolish and selfish Lyanna started a war despite herself. Lyanna cursed and regretted taking the hand and the horse saddle Rhaegar has given her on that cold night. All she wanted was to be free, to live the life she was deprived of; all she wanted was to decide for, therefore to write her own future. And here is what her choices have leaded her: Death. The death of her hot tempered brother, the burning of her poor father, and a thousand men’s agony. All because she accepted the hand Rhaegar had offered. All because she made the choice of taking it, all because for the first time, her opinion mattered and she was given options.

 ** _Resignation, yes heartbreaking resignation has taken over the tower of joy_**.

Ser Arthur felt himself swell with pride; he died protecting his king, as his vows said. Ser Oswell was disappointed by the Targaryens, he was above all angry at himself. When this madness started at Harrenhal, he knew deep down that only deaths will come of it. Yet he had done nothing to stop the events. Ser Gerold felt detached, accepting quietly his fate. Praying to the seven so the afterlife would be kind to him.

Lyanna stared at the bundle of joy, her sobs echoing with the sound of her little boy’s cry. She, the disobedient daughter, the betrothal oath-breaker, the liar, the hot-tempered and passionate girl became a mother. She sighed. Her sweet baby was doomed to pay for his parents sins. He was a Stark, she noted no evident Targaryen features in him, and she was glad, relieved and then saddened by it at the same time. He was the combination of the fire and ice. However, ice has overpowered the fire.

**_Love, Pain, Guilt, Death, Resignation have taken over the Tower Joy._ **

Ned Stark felt crushed under the emotions as he witnessed his beloved sister last moments. He has never loved her as fiercely as in this moment. His hands were shaking, his heart and body ached. His mind was in turmoil, it was too late, he should have come sooner, he hated himself. Oh Lya, his baby sister is dying, and he could do nothing to ease her pain.

> “Ned ! Oh Ned !” she sobbed.
> 
> “It’s alright Lya, I am here” he held her tightly and the baby hiccupped. What had Rhaegar done to his sister?
> 
> “I am so sorry Ned, we didn’t mean to start a war. I swear it, I didn’t thought our decisions would kill so many people. Father, Brandon, it is my entire fault. Forgive me Ned, we didn’t mean it, I wish I could go back in time. Oh Ned, where is Ben? Where is Rhaegar? “
> 
> “ Hush, what is done is done Lya, there is little we can do about it now. Benjen is at Winterfell. And… Rhaegar…Rhaegar Targaryen received a fatal blow by Robert’s hammer in the Trident. Kings Landing was sacked , the Mad King and part of the royal family are dead. “
> 
> “Oh Gods ! ” she cried even more and the blood still flowed out of her thigh, despite Howland’s care.
> 
> “I am sorry sweet ling, your father and I were naïve fools. “ She cooed. “ Ned, promise me you will protect my son, promise me you will love him as if he were your own. You are the only one I trust! Ned ! “ She squealed the last part, then her body trembled and her eyes rolled.
> 
> “Lyanna ! Hold on, the cook called for a maester and a midwife; just hold on, we’re going home, to Winterfell. You will not be forced to marry Robert nor anyone else, I swear it.”

She shook her head and held his gaze. “ Take my body home, protect my baby, promise me Ned” “Promise me” She said as the fever took the last part of her sanity. “

> " I promise ” he swore. And then the worry left her eyes and she sighed her last breath.

Eddard Stark destroyed the said Tower of Joy. All the witnesses of the past joy sheltered by these walls were buried. Lyanna and Rhaegars’ song of Ice and Fire was never sung. Instead the minstrels sang about the tragic fate of the maiden wolf and the evil Dragon Prince. Ned listened to the soft wind breathing the Dornish mountains and wondered how life will turn out for the new Lord of Winterfell and this little wolf. “ He is my blood.” He told himself firmly. Jon, he decided, his name is Jon Snow. Not Jon Targaryen nor Jon Stark but Snow like all the bastards in the North.


End file.
